PMS
by valanthe
Summary: Slash. Find out who Harry's father realy is and no it's not Snape this time. Sorry about chappie 2 and 3, you may have to read them again! I'M SOOOO SORRY!
1. at the station

Disclaimer: The usual I don't own any of the HP stuff.

P.M.S./ or Post Malfoy Syndrome

Description: set at the start of Harry's sixth year he and Draco both start falling for each other but a startling revelation and the down fall of Voldermort cause quite an upset.....

Ships: NL/LL, HG/RW, HP/DM, GW/DT

Chapter one- At the Station

As Harry wheeled the trolley with his trunk through the barrier to platform 9&3/4 he wished for the hundredth time that he had someone. Ron and Hermioney had finally gotten together over the summer holiday. Ginny and Dean were still together. Even Neville and Luna had gotten together. It just left Harry all alone.

Seeing his friends all coupled and talking he stalked off to the end of the train and loaded his trunk in an empty compartment.

Awhile later trying to read a potions book (yeah right) when Harry hears the compartment door open "Finally. I thought you got lost. quite a feet on a train." he says before looking up only to find that it's not Ron and Hermionie in the door but Draco Malfoy.

"Ah so you do care about me Potter" Malfoy sneered as he walked in and sat down, "But I have parents I don't think I'll get lost."

Gryffindor

"Get lost Malfoy" Harry said glaring at the boy sitting across from him "Go find your followers and some pretty little pure blood to 'entertain'."

"I'm not here for my own 'enjoyment' Potter the Perfects have been assigned compartments to 'Guard'." Draco stairs at him pointedly. "Guess they don't think you can take care of yourself."

"I doubt that. I definitely don't need to be 'Guarded' by the likes of you. I mean after Voldermort I can deal with anything else that might happen to me, including 'YOU'." Harry snapped turning to ignore Malfoy.

"What do you mean including me. I mean I know you think your Mister big shot, but really do you think I 'want' anything to do with the Gryffindor-golden-boy? I mean you really have got to clean up your attitude if I'm to have anything to do with you."

"You know Exactly what I mean Malfoy. You can try all you want but you won't get my 'guard' down."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's better when your 'Guard' is up it makes it 'far' after all." He shifts down in the seat his pelvis thrown slightly forward suggestively.

"You know your mind must live in a gutter, and that's putting it nicely." Harry replied turning to face him. "I have no interest in you in any way. so go 'Guard' someone else. I can take care of myself."

"They won't let me 'Guard' anyone else. They say that I'm the only one who can "keep you from playing hero"." He quotes in a high pitch version of Professor McGonagal.

Before Harry can even think of a reply Draco has leaned forward and is kissing him on the mouth first softly almost ghosting across then growing firmer. Startled Harry opens his mouth in surprise and Draco sensing his advantage slips his tongue in and starts to massage and caress Harry's with it. Lost in the sensations flowing through his body Harry returns the kiss with force messing their lips together. Draco only goes to pull away when oxygen becomes an issue and as he dose he catches Harry's bottom lip with his teeth and begins to worry it with his teeth.

Just as a groan is about to escape Harry's throat the compartment door starts to slid open causing both boy's to jump back in their seats. When the door is finally opened they see Professor Snape standing in the hall looking into their compartment.

i Oh god. He's going to kill me. He told me to stay away from him. "Don't get close" he told me. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. /i Draco's mind reeled. Harry on the other hand simply couldn't think of anything at all so shocked all thought had left his head.

Unable to read Harry's most recant memories but still having an Idea from what he had gotten from Draco's mind was quite worried what would happen now that these two had got together. His whole point in being on this stupid train had been to talk to Potter about some of the things the order had found over the summer. i This is going to be a long ride. /i He thought turning and walking back down the corridor shutting the door.

Letting out a sigh of relief and sliding back in his seat Harry looked hard at Draco. "Well what was that all about?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I've never heard of him being on the train." was all Draco replied.

"That wasn't what I was referring to Draco and you know it." Harry countered.

"Okay that's new you've never called me by my first name. What were you 'referring' to?" Draco replied trying to look innocent.

"I figured if your going to go around kissing me I think I can use your first name. I was referring to that. Can I ask what brought it on?"

"I wanted a taste and it was probably the easiest and most desirable way to 'shut you up' for a little while." he chuckles softly and leans forward again.

"Now wait just one minute." Harry said putting his hand on Draco's mouth to stop him from trying for another kiss "Why would you want a 'taste' hmm? I mean you go around denouncing me to all your little lackeys why would the high and mighty Draco Malfoy want to taste the Gryffindor-golden-boy Harry Potter?"

"Because your not just the Gryffindor-golden-boy to me. You haven't been since fourth year when I saw you in the tournament and heard from my dad what happened in the grave yard. I'm sorry that any of what happened last year with me helping umbrige out caused any more hurt for you but I had to keep up the show with my father still around to dull out punishments. O.K. I think that is enough of the mushy stuff for now. So how about that kiss?" was Draco's reply

"Hmm? I guess we can resume" Harry replies playfully pulling Draco towards him and kissing him with force and pulling the compartmet door shut with a thud.

Yes I know it's short but it will get better. 


	2. welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but the idea.  
Chapter 2-Welcome As the train pulled into the station Harry and Draco put on their carefully made custom masks and walked out as if they had spent the whole train ride arguing.  
"Get over it Potter they know you can't take care of yourself." Draco drawled getting off the train loud enough for the gathered students to hear.  
"Maybe it's because they know you can't defend yourself and they knew you would need my protection so that Moldyshorts wouldn't hurt you." The crowd was staring open mouthed at Harry after the spoof he had just used for the most feared wizard in a century.  
'That is defiantly an interesting name for the Dark Lord I'll give you that Potter. Man I'm still calling him Potter this is never going to work.' Draco thought as he said, "You'll pay for that one Potter. Just you wait."  
"Ow I'm quaking in my boots. NOT!! You don't scare me Malfoy I've dealt with a lot worse then you in a duel and will have to deal with a lot more. Heck your dad doesn't even scare me any more even after what happened in the department of maysteries last year.  
"Silence" a silky voice said in almost a whisper but with enough intent for it to carry to the two boys even from about ten feet away. "Threatening students before term even starts Potter. My, my It will have to be ten house points from Gryffindor for that." Snape continued stepping from the shadows of the train towards the two young men.  
Not wanting to fight with Snape at the moment Harry turned on his heal and stomped off towards the carriages for the ride to the castle a smile threatening to split his face as he remembered what had happened on the train ride here. Who would have thought that he Harry Potter could fall for Draco Malfoy and that Draco Malfoy could fall for him.  
Sitting in the corner of a carriage waiting for it to move Harry was surprised at whole climbed in but it was nothing compared to the shock of who climbed in next because his companions were none other then Draco and Professor Snape. "You two are to report to my office as soon as we reach the castle. No arguments Mister Potter." Snape stated sitting in the corner diagonal from Harry While Draco took the seat next to Harry. Their hands brushed as they sat them on the seat between each other.  
They both looked up as they heard a snort from across the carriage as the door was pulled shut. "You two are ridiculous. You both know that I know what is going on between the two of you yet you continue to try and hide these facts from me. And I am not saying that I approve of what you are doing as you already know Mister Malfoy."  
Sharing a quick look, Harry then looked over at the professor with a raised brow. "I'm not sure I know what your talking about? 'Sir'"?  
"You know full well that I know of yours and Mister Malfoy's little 'relationship'. So don't play dumb with me. Oh wait it's not playing with you now is it."  
"First Professor, Malfoy and I have no relationship other then one of mutual dislike. And second, don't know how you can say I'm dumb when I made it into your NEWT level class with an Outstanding in both the written and the practical part of my potions OWL. Although my coarse of study will be different then that of my peers. Probably not in your class but in some of the others."  
"Yes, yes that is part of the reason you are to come to my office. But I know what was on young mister Malfoy's mind, what his most recent memories were."  
"Are you sure they real though? I mean I know you see dreams as memories maybe fantasies appear that way as well. So maybe it was a dream or a fantasy you were seeing. I mean what did you get from my mind? 'Sir'?"  
Either you managed to 'learn' something over the summer (which I highly doubt) or you were thinking of absolutely nothing at that pierces moment in time. (The more likely of the two from the beginning in my opinion.)" Snape snaped at Harry. 'Strange I seem unable to find this memory in Potter's head. And the ones I am seeing seem to be filtered so I can barely tell what is happening in them and they seem to all be happy. Yet none are from his time with the muggles.' "Sir, what are you two going on about?" Draco asked with a bit of a whine to his voice as it was up several octaves from normal.  
"Professor Snape hear can use Legilimens to read peoples memories. He used it on us when he opened the compartment door on the train." Harry said to Draco like he was disclosing a huge secret. (which he was pretty sure he was)  
"You mean he can... Man stay out of my fucking head!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs staring at the potions master.  
"He'll do it weather you want him to or not" Harry said around a laugh. "You'll just have to get use to it or learn Olccumacy to bloke him." And with that the carriage arrived at the castle.  
  
A/N Okay I'm putting this one up to you people who actually read this one I'm thinking of removing this story if you think I should then let me know if not still let me know in a review. Sorry it took so long for me to post my muse for this story up and quite on me but their back now so it shouldn't be to long for the next part if you want it. 


	3. your schedual Mr Potter

Chapter 3 - Your time table Mister Potter  
  
As Harry and Draco followed Professor Snape through the halls towards his office they both wondered what their 'favorite' professor was going to do to them for the incident on the train. Harry was still using that it had all been in Malfoy's mind since he knew the Professor wouldn't be able to find out other wise since he had learned Ollcumecy over the summer. While Draco had pretty much know idea how to explain the images in his head and decided to follow Harry's lead.  
  
Stepping into the office the boys were directed to chairs in front of the Professor's desk. "I guess you two don't relies just how hard you have made this on me and my yourselves? Now instead of just having to teach one delinquent how to use Olccumecy correctly I have to teach two as well as teach Mr. Potter here proper defense against the dark arts and weapon training." The Professor snapped at the boys his voice a vehement tone that could not be ignored even though it was spoken in barley a whisper but that seemed to grow more intense with every word.  
  
"Excuse me Professor but why do you have to teach us both? I don't see what any of this has to do with Malfoy?" Harry spoke trying to get them out of the office and back to the feast before their entrance was noticed by to many people.  
  
"Well with the way you two carry on it will be no problem for the dark lord or at the very least Lucius to see what the two of you have done and how you feel about each other. And you Potter should very well know what problems arise from such knowledge being at their disposal. I can also suspect that a young Mister Malfoy here would know that they will try to use him to get to you Potter." Snape started rolling his eyes in disgust at the blatant display of lack of intelligence coming from the two boys in front of him.  
  
"Well you know what 'sir' I really almost could care less. I know he's going to come after me. I know I'll have to defeat him and I know I will probably die as a result. The only reason I do care is because I don't want Draco hurt on my account because they think it will lure me to them. Which they would but it would only be to kill them and then depending on what they did to Draco, myself as well." Harry said rising from his seat to pace the floor of the office. Suddenly stopping right in front of Snape he said "I want this over with so I can quite running from those I care about because I'm afraid they will be hurt by that crazy basted." Suddenly he turned and putting his hands on the sides of Draco's face he pulled him forward and kissed him long and passionately before breaking it off and walking out of the office.   
  
"Wow" was all Draco could say as he sat stunned then realizing where he was he quickly got up and ran and ran from the office towards the Great Hall. Just as he was about to start up the stair towards the first floor he was pulled into an alcove off to the side.  
  
"Finally I never thought you would leave his office." Harry said pulling Draco into a long passionate kiss. "I don't know how we're going to get away with this once things are normal with out everyone finding out. I mean we can't be seen together in the Great Hall or class because of the other Slytherins and Gryffindors." Harry finished hitting his head off the wall behind him.  
  
"Okay now I know at least I know why Gryffindors have no brain cells they beat them out of their own heads. As for what to do about this easy we sneak around the castle. Now wee better go before Sev comes up and can yell and before anyone gets more suspicious of our being missing. Oh hear Sev told me to give this to you. It looks like a time table with you having class with Snape quite a lot." Draco said handing a piece of parchment and heading off to the Great Hall. 


End file.
